Aircraft cockpit displays include numerous cockpit instruments and controls that compete for cockpit space and pilot attention. Electronic instrument displays are used in place of traditional mechanical gauges and utilize computer displays to display flight related information as needed. These electronic cockpit displays often use software for integrating the computer displays with external (or peripheral) systems, such as avionics or other aircraft sensors and systems. Often, these peripheral systems have associated software (e.g., graphics applications) for managing the graphics functionality and interfacing with the electronic cockpit display software.
During the life of these peripheral systems (e.g., avionics or aircraft subsystems), upgrading existing graphics applications often requires making changes to the peripheral systems. For example, as technology evolves, it may be desirable to upgrade or add new graphical features (adding new display function or changing the layout, appearance or behavior of display objects) to the existing graphics applications. However, changing the peripheral system is cost-prohibitive, because many peripheral systems must comply with legally mandated standards for safety and reliability. This increases the complexity of interfacing and integration, along with added development time and cost. Thus, although it may be possible to improve cockpit displays and enhance the user experience (e.g., allowing pilots or crew members to customize the look and feel, accommodating personal preferences or needs, or introducing interactivity), current systems often make upgrading the graphics impractical or infeasible.
Some airlines or equipment manufacturers have invested large amounts of development time and cost to create cockpit display solutions using proprietary architectures, which may require a unique graphics application architecture. These approaches may result in minimal reuse of already proven features and applications that are already in service and certified under applicable standards. Thus, current solutions require additional investment and, in some cases, even result in the need to develop entirely new systems.